


Eighteen

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High School AU) One morning during school, Lance meets up with his best friend.Oneshot/drabble





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408552) by taffydesu. 



"Hey, Lance," Keith said as he closed his locker. His best friend grinned slightly.

"Hey."

"I've invited seventeen people to come and watch a movie," Keith continued, and he said this like it was perfectly normal and how'd anyone prefer to watch a movie. "Would you like to come too?"

"Uh." Lance shrugged. "Sure, man. But why so many people?"

"Oh, because the on the front of it it said '18+'." Keith explained.

That made sense.

Wait.

"Wait," he said out loud, making a face. "What?"

Keith, that's not what that means...


End file.
